Rule of Two
by Azalea Scroggs
Summary: Darth Vader and his children, Luke and Leia, will soon enter the final stage of their coup against Emperor Palpatine. But Luke doesn't think they're ready...


_This story was written as a gift for Numps during the Secret Santa fic exchange held by SilverDaye on Discord and AO3. Many thanks to Mokulule for the title. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The training room was buzzing and flashing with the red light of their sabres. Luke gritted his teeth and blocked two powerful blows from his father, then swung around before narrowly parrying a cut from his left. The blades locked, then Luke thrust upwards and down – both blows met by Vader's blade.

They disengaged and took a step backwards. Panting, Luke brushed a bang of sweaty hair out of his face, still on his guard.

"Keep the movements of your feet even smaller," Vader advised. "You will tire less easily."

Luke nodded, full of restless energy, determined to land at least a hit this time. He lunged forward again, aiming at his father's arm, his thigh, his shoulder. But Vader deflected each of his blows. Despite his efforts, Luke remained on the edge, reeling from his father's attacks, barely able to defend himself.

Frustration grew into his limbs. He started hitting faster, harder, resolved to _show him_ –

With a flick of the wrist, Vader twisted his hand and sent his sabre flying. Luke staggered before finding his balance back, slightly out of breath and annoyed.

He'd done it again. Once more he'd let his emotions overwhelm him and obscure his surroundings, and he'd made a stupid mistake.

He went to pick up his weapon then came back to face his father, expecting him to remark on his work and advise Luke about it. But Vader didn't breathe a word about any of that.

"Good," he merely praised before turning towards Luke's sister. "Leia, your turn."

Disappointment filled Luke. Already? But he had barely had time to exchange a few blows with his father... nowhere near enough to progress, and certainly not enough to tire. Barely sufficient for one meagre piece of advice.

Nevertheless, he swallowed his protests and walked to the side, leaning against the wall to watch the others fight.

He didn't want his family to see him as a whiner, desperate for attention. He was most certainly nothing like that, and he wouldn't stoop so low.

What did it matter if his father didn't want to spend as much time sparring with him as he did with Leia, after all? Luke was fine on his own. These emotions were nuisances, nothing more.

Leia took her lightsabre from her belt and stepped forward. She was dressed in plain black robes, her shoulder-length hair tied in a bun and a grim, focused expression on her face.

She threw herself at Vader with the graceful intensity of a lothcat, her movements precise and deadly. He parried and responded in kind, a mortal dance that was fascinating to watch.

Luke stood in the corner, arms crossed, mesmerised at the ease with which Leia moved. She seemed to always know where their father would be striking next, dancing more than she was fighting.

If only he, too, had such talent...

Luke lightly shook his head, growing more and more annoyed with himself. These thoughts had no place here. Not only did he not want his inappropriate melancholy to distract his sister through her bond, or for her to know about his weakness at all for that matter, but he also needed to stop such a ridiculous train of thought if he wanted to grow in the dark side of the Force at last.

He was a Sith. Such considerations were below him.

"Let go of your thoughts," Vader said. "Channel your anger and your irritation. Immerse yourself in your instincts, let them guide you."

Leia swallowed then nodded before going at it again.

Vader needled her, Luke could see it. He teased her, feinted, thrust, his lightsabre always just shy of touching her, his movements far freer than they were when sparring with Luke. Leia moved quicker without losing her precision. A frustrated cry escaped her, her speed increasing.

The duel ended when she froze, Vader's sabre under her chin.

"Good," he said. He turned off his blade before putting a hand on her shoulder. Leia smiled, unable to conceal her satisfaction.

"Very good. _That_ is the path to the dark side."

Luke bit the inside of his cheek, trying to ignore the proud pat Vader was giving his sister and the irrational bitterness growing inside his guts.

Leia was fascinating to watch. That Luke could never measure up to her was a truth there was no use to deny. His sister was a natural, her technique perfect even as she opened herself to the depth of the dark side of the Force and let her emotions overcome her, while Luke struggled to keep decent footwork at the best of times.

To hold resentment for that was beyond foolish.

He stayed on the side and silently listened to Vader's advice to Leia, but his attention soon drifted off the content of the discussion and to how much they seemed engrossed in it. Vader's hand remained on Leia's shoulder, affectionate and proud; Leia asked enthusiastic questions, her eyes shining with the brightness of her mind and her endless curiosity.

Luke watched them like a hawk, jealousy gnawing at him, but he did nothing to hide his stares. He doubted they would notice, anyway.

_She's much like your mother_, an unpleasant memory whispered in his mind. _You never knew her, but she could outshine an entire room_.

Luke certainly felt outshone at the moment...

"You have made much progress too, Luke," Vader said, as if he'd felt his son's emotions. Luke berated himself, checked his mental shields. "I must commend the regularity with which you have practised your katas. I know how much they try your patience."

Kata practice. Something basic, simple, repetitive, adapted to Luke's meagre skill, so far from the virtuosity with which Leia wielded the blade. Still the warmth of the praise undid some of the knot in Luke's chest, and he managed a small smile. "Thank you, father."

Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to conceal his mood well enough. "Are you all right?" asked Leia as she took a step towards him, frowning.

Her mind brushed Luke's in concern, and it took all his willpower not to flinch.

"I'm fine."

"You've been withdrawn lately. What's bothering you?" she insisted.

"Nothing," Luke snapped. Leia looked startled and he regretted his outburst, but not enough to apologise. She always felt so sure of herself, so certain she had all the answers. "I told you, I'm fine. Nothing some sleep won't help me with."

Leia looked like she might say something else, but then she stopped herself, to Luke's relief. She exchanged a glance with Vader; Luke swallowed his irritation.

"I am very proud of the both of you," Vader said.

He hesitated, and Luke forgot about his grievances for a second, curious about what could put him in such a mood.

"I believe it will soon be time."

Luke's breath caught in his throat, and he heard Leia gasp next to him. Vader didn't need to say what he was talking about: they knew, as they knew the danger of even speaking it aloud.

"Are you sure we are ready?" Luke asked. His guts were contorted in fear, like every time they broached the subject. His heart was thundering in his ribs. "Isn't it too early still?"

"Everything is prepared at last," Vader answered. "I will not wait any longer than I need to."

Luke nodded, but the weight in his chest didn't abate. He didn't feel ready, didn't think he could withstand a battle with the Emperor and come out victorious. For so long, they had talked about this, their plan coming together little by little as they gathered allies and resources in strategic places. Still it was strange to think of it as complete and close to fruition, to envision taking action at last.

More than talks and hopes, it was real, and it frightened Luke.

"What if something has been overlooked? Are you certain everything will run smoothly?" Leia asked what Luke didn't dare.

"I have waited for this moment for seventeen years," Vader all but growled. "All this time I have grovelled and acted in the shadows, bode my time in fear of what you would become if I were discovered. I will not allow you to remain in danger a second more than necessary."

Luke swallowed, terrified not by his father's anger, which he knew not to be directed at them, but by the freedom with which he spoke. At this rate, the secret would never hold out long enough...

It was too early. They had no back-up plan. Luke had tried to point it out, but Vader hadn't understood; the need to act as soon as possible had overrun Luke's concerns. It scared him more than anything, because he knew the Emperor, knew his capacity for convoluted plotting. He had no doubt Palpatine must have several contingency plans for the very eventuality they were trying to set up.

If they wanted to defeat him, they needed to surprise him. Luke had no idea if such a thing was even possible.

Speaking of the devil... He checked his chrono and grimaced.

"I have to go," he forced himself to say, even though he really didn't want to. "I have my politics lesson."

Just his luck that his father made such an announcement right before he had to see the very object of their conspiracy. He triple-checked his shields, hoped his turmoil wasn't too obvious. Next to him, Leia made a face; he naturally couldn't see his father's, but he could feel his reluctance in the Force.

"You have spent a lot of time with the Emperor lately," Vader reproached. Luke winced at his father's carelessness. These mere words could already be seen as treason...

"Do you think I want to?" he snapped, irrationally lowering his voice at the last moment. He knew if they were being watched, it wouldn't change a thing, but he couldn't help himself. "He requested these sessions, not me! It's not like I can refuse. I'm just playing my part in this!"

Leia tried to put a soothing hand on his shoulder, but he brushed her off. He didn't need coddling.

Vader's shoulders sagged forward as if he had let out a sigh.

"I know, my son." He took a step forward towards Luke, his hands up, and brushed his mind with a gentle reassurance. Luke relaxed somewhat, basking in the proof of his father's love. "I merely dislike knowing you in such a perilous position."

Any warmth Vader's caress through the Force had given Luke left him at once, replaced by annoyance.

"I can take care of myself," he said, his words colder than he intended them. "I've done it for years. By now I thought you knew you can trust me."

"Enough," Vader snapped. "Cease this childish tantrum at once. The Emperor is _dangerous,_ you shouldn't underestimate him –"

"I _know,_" Luke fired back, incensed. "Believe it or not, but I've dealt with him ever since I was a child!"

"I will not see you killed because of your own recklessness!"

"Then why do you keep saying these things!" Luke shouted. "We're on _Imperial Centre!_ He is not even a mile away from us! For all you know he could be monitoring us! If there's one thing that's going to get me killed it's your inability to hold your tongue!"

The room's temperature dropped several degrees, and Luke realised what he had just said. He prevented himself from apologising and taking his words back at the last minute, frozen.

"Do _not_ take that tone with me, young one," Vader said, waving a finger in his face. "Do not imply I have not done _everything_ to protect you!"

Luke swallowed nervously, hating the fear that was taking hold of him. His father had never hurt him, and yet some misguided instinct made him worry he might. He forced himself to advance towards him.

"You've got to trust me," he all but pleaded. "I know what I'm doing. Father, please."

_It's all I can do. It's all I'm good at._

Vader calmed down a little. He reached out and put a hand on Luke's shoulder, squeezing it.

"You are right," he said, weary. "There is nothing I can to do help it at the moment. Go, my son. Be careful."

Luke nodded, then left the room with more relief than he was willing to admit. He went to his chambers, quickly changed out of his workout clothes into something a little better dressed, then headed out.

He loved his father, he really did. Still it infuriated him when he treated him like a kid, like a fragile thing needing to be sheltered at all costs. He was never like that with Leia.

But Leia was better. She was less reckless, less prone to stealing their father's speeder one afternoon years before they got their license just because she was bored, or to lose her temper with the local governor when he borderline insulted Vader. She had more skill with the blade. And, admittedly, the Emperor hadn't taken as much of an interest in her as he had in Luke.

It still baffled him, frankly. The Emperor was a Sith master, so why would he focus on the weakest twin, the least clever, the least disciplined, the least gifted in the dark side of the Force?

It was deep in these thoughts that he walked the bright and spacious streets of the Senate District and made his way to the Imperial Palace. The movement of his black cloak billowing behind him, so similar to his father's, managed to soothe some of his frustration. It was stupid and childish, but he still experienced satisfaction at the way the wide cape made him feel twice as broad as he really was, the grounding sensation of power and importance each step gave him. It was visual evidence of his status, of his place in the Imperial hierarchy. He didn't think he'd ever grow used to it.

He checked the time once more, saw with relief that he wasn't late; barely just, but he was on time. He would have to apologise, but it would be forgiven, considering there was no actual offence.

He hurried in the Palace's corridors, although he took care not to let his walk turn into a run. That would be a breach of decorum he couldn't afford, an apparent loss of control that would be detrimental to his reputation, especially here, in the very heart of the Empire.

The Emperor was waiting for him in his office rather than the throne room. As such, Luke didn't kneel when he was introduced and let in by the guards, but merely bowed deeply.

"Ah, Luke. Come closer, dear boy," he gestured for Luke to rise. "How are you doing?"

"I am well, Your Majesty. I apologise for my lateness, I was sparring with my father and sister..."

"Don't worry about it," the Emperor waved him off. He was one of the rare people who didn't tower over Luke, perhaps he was even an inch smaller than him. However he wasn't any less intimidating for it, his every movement imperious despite the austerity of his black robe. "How did it go?"

"It was fine," Luke shrugged. He knew better than to lie to the Emperor, but he wasn't about to tell him what was bothering him.

"You are making progress?"

"My father says I am," Luke replied, as neutral as he could. _Not as much as I should._

The Emperor's yellow eyes were staring at Luke as if they could see all the way through him.

"But you are not convinced."

He waved towards the chair in front of his desk; Luke approached and sat down with a sigh.

"Lightsabre training isn't my strongest suit, as you know," he replied with some reluctance. "But I get by."

Surely this wasn't important information to give Palpatine, just a tiny bit of Luke's insecurities for him to prey on while Luke kept the rest of the plot secret. It couldn't hurt.

"Nonsense," Palpatine scoffed. "You are incredibly strong in the Force, my boy. Surely you must be a marvel to behold."

"Strength in the Force does not necessarily mean proficiency with a blade," Luke mumbled with some resentment.

"That is true," Palpatine conceded with a nod. "I take it we'd better move on to other things, then. Did you attend the Senate session yesterday?"

"I did," Luke replied with disdain, glad to drift to a nicer topic. "Sycophants, the whole lot of them. They didn't say a single helpful thing."

"Didn't they, now?" the Emperor replied, an eyebrow risen.

Luke flushed, embarrassed.

"I apologise, I – I didn't mean –"

"No, no, it's perfectly all right, my boy," Palpatine said. "This is why I asked you to go, after all; the fresh perspective of youth is invaluable, especially for one as old as me... By all means, tell me your impressions."

Luke thought for a second, wondering if the Emperor meant that or if it was just a means to make him lower his defence and lure him into a sense of security. That was always a concern of his, not to let him see too much of himself; but until now Palpatine had never berated him for his opinions.

"I think..." He licked his lips, wondered if it was safe to say something like this. "I think it's become all too obvious the Senate hasn't had any real power in years. It's useless."

A smile had made its way on Palpatine's lips, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Oh? Are you suggesting I get rid of it then?"

Luke couldn't help smiling back, relaxing into the familiar back-and-forth. He may not trust the Emperor, but the lessons were interesting nonetheless. Political theory had something fascinating, subtle and full of nuance. When he'd started it, about four years ago now, he'd thought it would be boring; how could it not be, with all these self-serving politicians lying their way around the court?

And yet. Perhaps it was how remote he was from these petty squabbles, perhaps it was the spectacle of the power plays between these people, perhaps it was the effect a single word could have on someone's whole career, or maybe even a sense of duty towards the Empire and the people in it, but Luke surprised himself by the interest he bore these things.

"And do away with the legitimacy it grants you as a reminder of the Republic that elected you to the throne? That would be clumsy at best," he retorted, keeping his eyes on the Emperor in an attempt to read his mood and see if he should go further. "No, I'd suggest giving them a little more power back."

The Emperor frowned.

"You mean to go back to the time of the Republic, with all its inefficiency?"

"Of course not," Luke hastened to say. "Only to throw the Senators a bone. There aren't even any debates in that dusty old thing any more. Just a few handful of senators parading and competing to see who will hold the longest speech, praising the wisdom of your latest bill while the others keep silent. Meanwhile we know dissent is brewing. No doubt the seeds of revolt will seduce some of those frustrated senators who see as clearly as I do how much of a sham this is."

He stopped for a second, somewhat self-conscious.

"Please continue," the Emperor waved at him. There was still the same small smile on his lips, warm amusement in his gaze, emboldening Luke to go on.

"It would be a simple thing to submit them a law of more impact than before; something controversial yet ultimately of little importance. It would occupy them, pacify them, inflame their spirits in a different direction and make them feel taken seriously while you concentrate on ruling."

"An interesting idea," the Emperor nodded. "This is perhaps unrelated, but have you read Grand Moff Tarkin's last writings?"

Luke grimaced.

"I have," he said as non-committally as he could.

Of course, Palpatine saw right through him.

"You disagree?"

"I'm just not sure fear is enough to hold an entire galaxy in peace," Luke justified himself. "Constant use of force doesn't seem all that profitable, when we could likely get the same result through placating the senators. It would demand less effort."

"And you dislike the use of force," Palpatine said with a knowing look.

Luke swallowed, pursed his lips, did his best not to wince. How did such simple words manage to cut him so deeply, at the centre of all his insecurities?

He didn't need reminding he was a failure of a Sith.

"I know to do what is necessary," he retorted, trying not to sound too defensive. "I find going beyond that to be a waste of time, nothing more."

"Naturally," Palpatine said. He put a hand on Luke's shoulder, forcing him to look him in the eye. "I didn't mean to come across as criticising. You are committed to efficiency; that is something to be admired."

Luke reluctantly nodded. Palpatine patted him on the shoulder, wringing a tiny smile from him.

They continued talking, first about the bills raised during the Senate session, then about more crucial matters of the Empire and Palpatine's plans about it. The Emperor asked Luke questions with a teasing lilt in his tone and a proud glint in his eye; Luke let himself relax into the rhythm he knew well, falling into the conversation with ease and enjoying avoiding the traps the question often contained. These lessons were more often discussions than actual, one-way lectures, but Luke enjoyed them all the more for it. It taught him to think rather than dryly learning facts and dates, and allowed him to understand things at his rhythm, neither too quick nor too slow.

Several times, Palpatine even praised him for his insight, and Luke couldn't help the rush of warm delight blooming in his chest, nor the abashed smile on his lips at the approval.

This was so much easier than Force training.

"You know," the Emperor said, "these moments sometimes remind me of the time when your mother and I would have such discussions. You take after her in the remarkable political acumen you already possess."

Luke's interest piked. His father never talked about his mother; Luke treasured any mention of her.

"Did you know her well?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," the Emperor said with a small laugh. "She was my pupil when she did the Apprentice Legislature program on Naboo. Such a bright mind... we would talk for hours, far after our meetings were supposed to end, and often forget the time she ought to get back home. She was an idealist at heart, not unlike you."

Luke looked down, cherishing the warmth in his chest as he imagined her. He had only ever seen a couple pictures of her; she looked like Leia, but her round nose was all like Luke's.

He'd always thought Leia had gotten all of her character: headstrong, stubborn, brave and clever to a fault. Learning he shared similarities with her as well filled him with joy.

"She and your father were like day and night, in some aspects," Palpatine continued reminiscing. "He was of the opinion the Senate should be disbanded altogether, I believe. He never had the patience to sit through an entire session, restless as he was."

Talking about Vader doused Luke's enthusiasm with cold water.

"My father... isn't the most subtle person around," he admitted, uneasy to realise he really thought it.

Vader had never shown much interest in the politics of the Empire, and had only allowed Luke to delve into them with great reluctance. Granted, Luke knew a lot of that had to do with him spending time with the Emperor, but...

... but with the prospect of their coup, it made him think. Would his father really be fit to rule, when he understood so little the subtleties of the way this regime worked?

He shut the thought down, his heart drumming as he frantically checked his shields.

Next to him, the Emperor chuckled.

"That is the least that can be said..." Luke glanced at him, noticed with some relief the Emperor had turned to look through the window rather than at him. "Lord Vader has always been more prone to charging without thought than to carefully consider all the sides of a situation."

This time Luke allowed himself to bite his lower lip and look away, torn with guilt.

That was true, too.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't think he'd ever heard his father talk about his plans for the galaxy at large. He talked of overthrowing the Emperor in terms of removing a threat to their well-being, of making the galaxy safer from them. Never did he talk about what policies he would enforce, what changes he would make, how he would handle the power transition.

There were so many unknowns, so many things they hadn't thought to plan for. All of a sudden Luke wasn't too sure it was a good idea. It was so premature.

Guilt seized him again at the thought, as well as fear. There was nothing he could do to stop it, at this point. It was too late. The plan was soon going to be put in motion...

It wasn't going to work. They were all going to die.

"Luke? Are you all right?"

He started.

"Yes, of course," he answered, trying to look unconcerned.

"You seem distracted, my boy." The Emperor came closer to him, put a hand on his shoulder. A shiver ran through Luke's spine, and he checked his mental shields one more time, berating himself for letting his guard down.

Palpatine was _dangerous._

"A little tired, nothing more," Luke smiled. "I _did_ have a rather intense training session this morning."

"Of course," the Emperor replied. "And I know you train hard. Truly, I would be very curious to see you fight. With a mind as sharp as you have and a connection to the Force as deep as yours... you must do wonders!"

"Nothing like that, I assure you," Luke replied, uneasy. Could the Emperor not see how much better Leia was? Next to the powerhouses that were his sister and father, Luke was nothing special.

But it was Luke he had taken an interest in. What did he see in him? What was Luke missing?

"You keep saying that," the Emperor protested. "Do you truly fail to see your potential?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Luke replied, averting his eyes, unable to look Palpatine in the eye.

The Emperor squeezed his shoulder.

"They're holding you back," Palpatine whispered, with such certainty Luke couldn't help but look at him. "Such talent, and they won't acknowledge it, won't even let you explore the full depth of your heritage."

Luke's heart missed a painful beat. Understanding was starting to dawn on him... but surely that wasn't what he was saying...

"What do you mean?"

The Emperor was smirking now, a sad, conspiring little smile that made Luke's skin crawl from all it suggested.

"You threaten them," he said. "Have you ever heard of the rule of two?"

"No," Luke categorically said, cutting short this line of thought. That was preposterous. "No, you are mistaken. They wouldn't do that. They..."

He stopped himself short of saying it. Love was meaningless, compared to power; that was the rule of the Sith. Suggesting the contrary would only lead the Emperor to laugh at him, or scold him for his naiveté. Luke knew his family loved each other, and that was enough.

... at least, that was what something he had never questioned before. He loved his father and sister more than anything in the world, and he knew they loved him, too.

But then, he was also the least powerful in the ways of the dark side.

The Emperor seemed to have understood him. Luke couldn't look at him, couldn't even look up, and yet he felt the intense gaze Palpatine raked over him.

"Oh, dear boy. You know what I say is true... even you have felt it. They cast you aside, they shun you... what will happen when they no longer need you?"

Luke's breath shortened. No, that wasn't true at all. The Emperor had it all wrong, and that was a good thing. They loved each other. They would never betray each other like that. The fact that he thought they would was an asset Luke should exploit...

Still, the Emperor's words scared him. They revealed a lot of things to him he hadn't been aware of, like a bucket of cold water falling on his head.

Where was the truth? What should he do? A crazy idea took hold of his mind, so crazy it scared him.

"You're lying," he weakly protested. "Nothing will happen. They still need me, anyway."

"For how long?"

Luke shot a glance at the Emperor, who was still watching him like a hawk. He looked away once more and took a step back.

"No. I don't believe it," he said, ostentatiously running a hand through his hair. "They're my family. They..."

He trailed off, let his sentence hang in the air once more.

Palpatine sighed, and Luke risked another glance towards him.

"I am sure it must be terrible, to hear such dreadful truths about people you care about," he went on, still in that awfully soft and concerned voice. "And I wouldn't force you to hear it in any other circumstances. But I worry... I wouldn't want to lose such a bright young man as you just because you didn't want to see what was in front of you."

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and slowly shook his head.

"They wouldn't," he insisted.

The Emperor's footsteps came closer again, the weight of his hand settling on Luke's arm once more, close enough that Luke could hear his breath.

"I wish I could protect you from them. But I won't always be there."

Luke jumped, threw him an astonished look. The Emperor's expression hadn't changed, his eyes sharp and filled with gentle sorrow.

_He knew_. That was the only explanation for this ominous comment.

The realisation made Luke crumble, terrified. What did he know? What was still salvageable? Why would he let Luke know he knew? What was he doing? Was Luke misreading this?

"What do you mean?"

The Emperor threw him a strange glance, so quick Luke couldn't decipher it.

"Only that I am an old man, of course. I hold your whole family in great esteem and would hate to see it tear itself apart. How many times have I witnessed this... always starting with the weakest link, casually sacrificed without being able to do anything because they buried their head in the sand..."

A flare of anger flashed through Luke. How dare he say that? How could he believe such terrible things?

And yet... a little voice whispered in his head, insidious. The plan was far too simplistic, too near-sighted... or was it? Was there some aspect to it Luke had been kept from?

No. Luke knew his family, knew that even if they had tried to pull something like that on him, they wouldn't have been able to.

But then, did he _really_ know? He wasn't as gifted as Leia and Vader in the dark side. They seemed so confident... perhaps there was a reason for that, one Luke hadn't been made privy to...

He no longer knew what to think. But he was standing at a crossroad. There was an opportunity in front of him, and he had to make a decision.

"Your closest guards," he blurted out before he could properly think it through. "The ones that stand outside your rooms at night. They're no longer loyal to you."

There. It was said. Luke breathed out as slowly, as silently as he could.

He could only hope the Emperor would rise to the bait.

"Oh? Why is that, and how do you know it?"

"I just know, okay?" Luke snapped. Some part of him knew he shouldn't lose his temper with Palpatine, but it was swallowed by his nerves and the desire to no longer think about what he had just done. "Someone told me. Please just replace them, don't ask me any questions."

He looked away, unable to bear the Emperor's hawklike gaze.

"Perhaps, if I cannot question you, I should interrogate _them_," Palpatine said. "I would order you to do it, but I fear I wouldn't obtain any sincere answer."

Luke stood very still, unable to calm his breathing or to dry the palm of his hands. For some reason, it stung.

"Is giving you the means to prevent an attack against you," Luke said through gritted teeth, "perhaps an assassination or even a _coup_, Your Majesty, proof of any disloyalty to you?"

He stood there, holding his breath, not knowing what to expect.

Then Palpatine laughed, a dry and rasping little chuckle Luke had often heard. He relaxed the tiniest bit.

"Indeed not," the Emperor said. "You shall be rewarded, my apprentice. I hope to be able to count on your loyalty once the traitors are found."

A great sense of doom suddenly overcame Luke.

He shouldn't have done that. Of course they would be found. The Emperor would investigate, he would interrogate the guards – or worse, Leia and Vader would move, and Palpatine would be ready...

Leia. Father. Luke couldn't breathe. That wasn't what he wanted at all.

"Of course," he said, feeling as if he was about to faint.

What had he done?

"Luke, are you all right? You look a little pale," the Emperor said, frowning in concern.

"I'm... would it be all right if I went back home?" Luke asked. "I don't feel so good."

"Of course, my boy. If you aren't feeling well, then we are better off leaving the politics for another time. The Senate won't disappear overnight, after all," he chuckled, then sobered, a sinister expression on his face. "And I will need to investigate what you've brought up to me, the sooner, the better. Are you certain there is nothing more you can tell me about it?"

"No," Luke pleaded more than anything else. "No, I don't know anything, I swear."

There was an unbearable silence during which Luke held the Emperor's gaze. He couldn't read anything in it; he did his best not to give away any of his own thoughts, but prayed Palpatine wouldn't press and would let him go...

"All right," he sighed, and the tension in Luke's body fell by half. "Take care of yourself, Luke."

Luke bowed then all but hurried to leave. He was glad the lesson was called off; he didn't think he could have lasted several hours without giving away any of his turmoil...

As soon as he'd exited the Palace, though, he regretted it. Fear was clawing at his guts, he could hardly breathe as he replayed his exchange with the Emperor in his mind again and again.

He would know. If he didn't already, that is. Luke was certain of it. The Emperor was ruthless, intelligent, and powerful, and Luke had just given him the start of the thread; all he had to do was unravel it. He loved his father dearly, but there was no way Vader could compete with Palpatine on his preferred field, with the Emperor aware of the threat he was facing.

They were just about to move. They were just about to finalise a plot years in the making. With three small sentences, Luke had doomed the whole thing to failure. And for what? The Emperor was going to find them out, there was no question about it. It was an insane bet, impossible odds...

Only now did he realise what a tremendous risk he had taken, not so much for himself as for his family's safety. He'd barely thought this through; overwhelmed with worry and resentment, he'd delivered his father and sister to death on a platter. Horrible images flashed through his mind, of Leia and Vader writhing on the ground in pain, lightning crackling along their bodies. That would be entirely his fault.

_What had he done?_

He had to stop and run a hand on his face, his breath hitching, feeling like imaginary walls were closing in on him, sucking all the oxygen from the air he was inhaling.

How could he go home now? How could he face Leia and his father, knowing how terribly he had betrayed them?

However he had no choice but to do exactly that. It would all come down on their heads sooner or later, but there was nothing to be done about it now. The dice were cast, the wine had been poured, and the bitter cup was all Luke's to drink.

.

Luke didn't sleep well that night, nor the one after, nor the entire week. When he finally managed to doze off, nightmares of his father and sister enduring various gruesome deaths plagued his sleep, and he woke in a sweat.

The worst, though, was having to pretend everything was fine during the day. He was distracted, jumped at Vader's slightest brusque movement, avoided Leia's eyes. He didn't miss his family's worried glances when they thought he wasn't watching, and his smile felt strained when he shot down their concerned inquiries.

His conversation with the Emperor was seared into his mind. Sentences would flash at random moments with a twist of his stomach.

_Your closest guards. They're no longer loyal to you._

_An assassination or even a coup._

_I hope to be able to count on your loyalty once the traitors have been found._

Luke hadn't been summoned again. Although he didn't think he could bear to face him once more, this silence only worried him. What was the Emperor doing at the moment? Was he getting closer to the truth Luke had alerted him to? What was he planning to do about it?

It felt like hanging onto a slowly fraying thread, not knowing when it was going to give. Luke knew this frail normalcy would be shattered any moment from now, and it prevented him from appreciating it any longer.

He should confess to his father or his sister. That would be the sensible thing to do. Perhaps that way, they would be able to do some damage control, work together at undoing what Luke so foolishly set out to do...

But some part of Luke insisted he keep quiet anyway, see this unfold to the end. So he waited in silence, on edge, wondering what their reaction would be when they found out.

It happened a morning soon after. Leia and he were sitting at the breakfast table when they felt Vader arrive through the Force, in a terrible mood. They exchanged a worried glance; Luke's guts did a strange somersault.

This was it.

"Luke?" Leia asked him. Damn his twin, and damn their bond; she was much too perceptive. "Are you okay?"

Luke faked a shaky smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know something has been troubling you," Leia said. "I only want to help."

Luke looked at her, his chest tightening at the waves of concern she was sending his way through the Force. They used to be so close when they were children... Now, at times, he felt like a wall had been erected between them. It was hard to speak to her despite their connection in the Force.

"It's nothing," Luke brushed her off.

For a second, Leia looked as if she was going to insist. Luke really hoped she wouldn't; he would have to find some justification or placating lie, and he didn't think he would be able to. Thankfully, she seemed to change her mind at the last moment, and let the subject drop with a last worried look.

That was when Vader entered the room. The temperature dropped by three degrees, and despite the mask Luke knew he was livid.

"Father, what happened?" Leia immediately asked.

Vader clenched his fists.

"We are compromised," he said. "Myn Kyneugh and Vin Northal were arrested three days ago."

Three days? Luke frowned. How strange. It had been a week since he'd told the Emperor about them...

Next to him, Leia gasped.

"What do you mean, they were arrested? How did that happen?"

"A misstep," Vader said. "Or they were betrayed."

Luke's blood drained from his face. He swallowed, looked down, tried to make himself as small as he could.

"Betrayed?" Leia let out, incredulous. A pang went through Luke's chest. "Who could have betrayed us?"

"I do not know," Vader answered. "It is very concerning. My investigation didn't yield any results yet. Whoever this was concealed their tracks well."

Luke's stomach was tied in knots. His fingers absently played with the tablecloth. His heart was racing in his ears, deafening; it was a wonder that his father and sister didn't hear it.

Leia cursed.

"We need to find them," she said. "The whole operation could be exposed."

_We could be exposed,_ she didn't say, but they all heard it. Vader and her exchanged an alarmed glance.

This could be their downfall; they could be arrested at any moment, and they knew it. It was only a matter of time before the Emperor found them, now.

And it would all be Luke's fault.

"The guards will not be a problem," Vader said. Luke's unease grew; he knew perfectly well what that meant. "It is the informant I am concerned about. They know too much about our plans, and I intend to find out how much."

The vice around Luke's lungs tightened again. He couldn't let his father investigate and put himself in danger like that...

He had to tell him. But he found himself frozen, unable to get the words out.

"It is very worrying," Leia nodded, biting her lip. "It has to be someone we trusted and someone with access to the Emperor, since he's the only one with the power to remove and name guards."

"Or they might have informed someone of lower grade who then relayed the information to the Emperor."

"That would mean more people knowing about it..."

They exchanged another look, all but oblivious to Luke's presence next to them as the magnitude of the leak made itself known to them.

"It was me," Luke whispered, looking at his hands.

He felt more than saw Leia and his father turn their heads towards him, and didn't look up to see their expressions.

"What?" Leia said.

Luke swallowed.

"It was me," he repeated. "I was the one who told the Emperor about the guards."

There was a second of utter, terrifying silence.

"You're lying." Luke glanced up at Leia and met her disbelieving glance, begging him to take it back. "You have to be lying."

Luke couldn't say a thing, his throat too tight for it. He merely looked down at his hands again.

"I see," his father finally said.

Luke closed his eyes in anguish. Vader's voice was colder than ice, and the deadly calm was belied by the repressed storm of his fury in the Force.

It was a mood Luke had often witnessed, but never directed against him.

"Seventeen years of work," Vader continued, the vocoder still expressionless. "For the better part of your life, I have gathered allies, made plans and trained you for this moment."

Luke's breath hitched in his throat, nausea rising from his stomach. The respirator sounded far too loud in his ears, and he did his best to make as little noise as possible himself.

"All these efforts, for you to _betray us!_"

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered, wretched. "I'm sorry. I didn't want –"

He was interrupted by pressure around his throat, cutting the air from his lungs. His eyes went wide, and he looked up in terror.

His father was towering over him, a hand outstretched.

Luke's mouth opened and closed. His fingers shot to his throat, grasping at nothing.

He looked up pleadingly at his father, unable to believe this was really happening. It was impossible. Never had Vader raised a hand against them before. He loved them. He would never harm them, never try to kill them.

But Luke had betrayed him. All that came through their bond was devastating rage.

Tears came to Luke's eyes. He tried to shuffle backwards, to get away from him, but found he couldn't move. Black dots were starting to appear in his vision. He was suffocating.

He was going to die.

"Father!" he distantly heard Leia protest. "Father, _stop!_ You're killing him!"

But Vader didn't seem to care, waves of devastating rage hitting Luke through the Force like a tide. Luke's ears were ringing, his head feeling like it was going to explode, his lungs burning. Tears were rolling down his cheeks in earnest now.

Perhaps he deserved it for his betrayal, but it still hurt to know that without needing him for his plans, his father no longer wanted him to live.

"Father, _please!_"

Suddenly there was oxygen again. Luke fell forward on his hands, wheezing in great gulps of air, coughing and spluttering, his whole body shaking.

Leia was standing between him and their father, holding Vader by the arm, which he had slightly let down. In the Force, his anger had diminished but not completely disappeared.

She was the only thing that stood between Luke and an irate death. He needed to get out of here. Shaking all over, he managed to rise on wobbly legs and all but ran out of the room.

He didn't know where he had gone, nor how long he ran, when he bumped into someone in a corridor.

"Shhh, Luke, Luke, calm down, you are safe," the Emperor said. Luke's breath caught in his throat.

"What happened, son?"

His hands were clasped around Luke's arms with deceptive strength. Luke forced himself to breathe, to regain a cooler head.

Being in this state while he met Palpatine was far from ideal. But perhaps...

"My, my father, he –"

He cut himself off, biting back a panicked sob as he remembered the nightmarish image. This couldn't be true... not his father, not for real –

"What did he do to you, dear boy?"

Palpatine's fingers lightly brushed Luke's throat, and Luke did his best not to flinch.

"Please don't," he whispered.

"This is _dreadful_," Palpatine said with concern.

Maybe it was just his imagination, maybe it was because he had spent so much time with him, but Luke was pretty sure he heard glee in his tone, too. He bit his lip, trying to ignore how much it stung.

"Come with me. We've got to bring you somewhere safe. Then we will decide what to do about Lord Vader. He cannot be allowed to treat you like that."

He put a hand around Luke's shoulders. Luke let himself be guided, leaning into him, his breath still hitching. He put a hand to his hip...

... then oriented his lightsabre and ignited it to pierce Palpatine's guts.

The Emperor sank, astonishment and rage on his face. His fingers clawed at Luke, who took a hasty step back. The Emperor's nails scratched the back of Luke's hand before he tumbled down like a rag doll.

"You _whelp_," he hissed. "It wasn't your father that you betrayed."

Luke deactivated his lightsabre and hung it back to his belt.

"I'll never betray my family," he said. "I didn't realise at first that you were trying to make me."

He kept his back straight, his voice stable, his hands steady, and put all the confidence he could muster into his words.

The Emperor laughed, an ugly sound that ended in a gargle. He spit blood at Luke's feet, and the young man couldn't help a disgusted grimace.

"You clever boy," Palpatine rasped. "Playing your elders with such ease... knowing your father would get angry, knowing I would come and comfort you... I taught you well. You will make a truly fine Sith."

"I'm nothing like you," Luke said, feeling sick at the mere idea.

"Oh, we are more alike than you think," the Emperor retorted. Luke shook his head, not wanting to hear it. "We are both naturals when it comes to understanding the mind of others... and we both use it to our advantage."

"No," Luke weakly protested.

He should go. He should get away from Palpatine and his terrible influence. But the man was dying, and Luke could not bring himself to leave him there. Was it compassion? Was it the need to assure himself he died? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't move, his eyes riveted to the old man as blood kept pooling out of him, as he wheezed and rasped his last breaths.

"Yes," the Emperor gave a disturbing smile. "One day you will need to face the truth. I made you into my likeness..."

Distracted, Luke saw his gesture too late, didn't react as he raised his hands –

"... and not even my death will save you from my mark."

Luke fell to the ground screaming, blinding pain rushing through him. Darkness exploded in the Force, he was burning alive, shattered into a thousand pieces, torn apart in a whirlwind of agony, writhing helplessly for it to _stop_ –

When it did, it was only to surrender him into oblivion.

.

He woke up feeling stiff and sore, a fog in his mind, his mouth dry. Disoriented, he licked his lips with a coated tongue.

The Emperor had used Sith lightning on him... what had happened after that? Luke must have lost consciousness, for he didn't remember a single thing beyond the excruciating pain.

He opened eyes that felt glued with sand and saw Leia sitting at his bedside. When he met her gaze, she gave him a tired, worried smile.

"Hey," she said. "How are you feeling?"

Not all that great, was the answer, but Luke had far too many questions on his mind to think about that.

"What happened?" he asked instead.

Leia pursed her lips and gave him a worried frown.

"I should be asking you that. Father found you outside of our chambers three days ago, unconscious and badly burnt, next to the corpse of the Emperor."

She stopped, waiting for an answer, but Luke didn't give her one immediately, too busy putting it all together. They had only found him after the fact... that meant either the Emperor hadn't tried to kill Luke, or either had died before he could achieve it.

Luke didn't know what idea was more disturbing.

"Did you kill him?"

He looked up, crossed Leia's gaze.

"I guess I did," he answered with a self-deprecating smile. It was still hard to believe.

Palpatine was _dead_. He would never threaten them again. And it was all Luke's fault.

He wasn't sure how to feel about it. There was a strange emptiness in his heart; he felt forlorn, uncertain of everything. There should be relief, and joy, and freedom; but mostly he was too numb for any of that.

Leia looked about to say something else, but they were interrupted by Vader's presence brushing against both of their minds, announcing his arrival.

He tensed. His father seemed concerned and worried more than angry, but Luke didn't know it would stay that way once they were in the same room...

He swallowed, but met the dark lenses of the mask straight on. Never had he so regretted not being able to see his father's facial expressions; his mood wasn't all that clear from their bond in the Force alone.

"How are you, my son?"

The softness of his tone surprised Luke, as did the address. He'd have thought Vader wouldn't want anything to do with him after his betrayal. He shrugged, not wanting to display how weak he still was.

Vader was still standing at the foot of his bed, completely motionless.

"What were you thinking," he said at last," to take on the Emperor like that? I thought you understood how immense his power is. You are extremely lucky to have gotten nothing but a few scars."

Scars? What –

He looked down, realising only now, through the haze of the painkillers, that his arms and a good part of his torso were covered in bandages. On his wrist, next to the back of his hand, a thin brown branch Luke recognised from seeing it on many of the Emperor's victims stuck out of the dressing holding the IV drip in his arteries. Luke's blood ran cold.

_Not even my death will save you from my mark._

Luke stared at his arms, wondering with growing horror what he would find when the bandages would be taken off at last. Was that what the Emperor had meant? Would his whole body be disfigured? Would –

He ran his fingers on his face, relieved to find his skin still smooth until he found one of the branching scars running alongside his jaw, nearly reaching his ear.

Still, it was a lot less terrible than he had expected. The thought of ending up in the same state as the Emperor had when his own lightning had been turned against him made him shiver. He was glad to have escaped that...

And yet his chest tightened at the thought of having to bear these brands for the rest of his life. On one hand, they were battle scars, marks of his toughness and survival to be borne with pride.

On the other, they felt like stains Palpatine had left into his very skin. Luke couldn't help the foul taste in the back of his mouth the more he thought about it. They were a bad omen, he was certain of it, the ominous shadow of something to come.

He could still feel the Emperor's grip as he fell to the ground, scratching Luke's hand like claws digging into his flesh.

He had killed him, he realised, cold lead settling in his guts. He remembered the Emperor's small chuckle, the honeyed tones of his praise, and then the rasp of his last breaths.

He had really killed him.

Vader interrupted his musings by setting his hand on Luke's shoulder, the familiar and rigid coldness comforting on Luke's fevered flesh.

"He could have killed you, Luke," he insisted.

Luke gritted his teeth. He didn't want to have that argument, didn't want to think of this – he'd _killed Palpatine_ –, didn't want to acknowledge the conflicted emotions raging in his mind.

He was a Sith. He shouldn't feel so shaken by taking someone's life, especially when it was necessary.

"Well he didn't, so everything's fine," he said.

"Nevertheless, it was foolish and reckless. This was why we had a plan. You should have stuck to it, should have waited for us to attack him all together –"

"We would all have died if I had," Luke snapped. "You think he didn't suspect anything? He would have prepared for us, he probably already had. I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"By telling him about our plan?" Vader snarled, straightening. Luke winced at the anger in his tone; his father seemed to calm down at that, a twinge of regret flashing through their bond.

"I... I –" Luke sighed. "It worked, didn't it? He was trying to turn me against you. I let him think he succeeded, then when he thought I was at my weakest, I used the element of surprise I'd gained."

His own cold explanation made him feel uneasy. _I have made you into my likeness..._

No. He wasn't anything like the Emperor. He was better at plotting than his father and sister, but that wasn't all that hard. Plus if he was really honest with himself, there hadn't been much planning involved, either, more like seizing chances when they appeared.

For a second, a rush of powerful hatred against Palpatine ran through Luke, scaring him. Even dead, he had changed him, and his lies were still poisoning his mind.

He wouldn't let him.

"Besides, it's better that way," he continued. "I was the only one who went against him. You only found him after the fact. You were Palpatine's second-in-command, you have a legitimacy you'd have lost if you'd killed him. Now it will look less like a coup, and more like an assassination you couldn't prevent. You can even make a show of investigating the guards' lead, if you want."

"An assassination you were the perpetrator of," Vader said.

His voice was stable, but Luke could feel his shock through the Force. Next to them, Leia gasped.

"Are you crazy?"

"Why? You'd take the throne without stir," Luke answered, cold and logical. "Your authority would be unquestioned. I think it's perfect."

"It would only work if I make a show of separating myself from the killing," Vader said.

Luke's throat closed up.

"Well, yes," he said, keeping his tone light-hearted.

He swallowed with some difficulty, annoyed with himself for being so upset. That was what he wanted, right? It was what he'd hoped to achieve when he'd realised what Palpatine was trying to do.

_What will happen when they no longer need you?_

No. He was choosing this for the sake of their legacy. They didn't impose it on him.

"You do know the sentence for treason, do you not?"

"Of course I do," Luke said, irritated. "Better just me than the three of us. It will legitimise our family's rule in a way we'd never have achieved through an open coup."

"Have you lost your mind?" Leia spat. She looked horrified and angry. "Stop saying these things! You can't imagine we'll agree to this!"

"Why not?" Luke raised one eyebrow. "Think logically, Leia! It's the easiest and best solution."

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again before it came out. For a moment, Luke thought she might hit him; she looked murderous.

"Leia, leave us alone for a moment," Vader asked.

Her eyes opened wide, and she stared at Vader in astonishment.

"What? Father – you're not considering this, are you?"

"I merely wish to have words with your brother. _Alone_."

These words both reassured and unsettled Luke. On one hand, Leia was a spitfire, and a rational discussion with Vader was more likely to happen if she wasn't there.

On the other hand, there would be nobody to protect him if need be...

"You better don't touch a hair on his head," she hissed. "I will never forgive you if you do."

"He will not be harmed, Leia," Vader promised.

She shot him a distrustful glance, not entirely convinced, but ended up rising from her chair.

"I'll see you later, Luke," she said with a warning look at Vader before leaving.

Despite himself, Luke's nervousness shot up. The last time he found himself faced with his father...

He swallowed. Thinking of that was a bad idea.

For what felt like several long minutes, Vader stood there, hovering over Luke. Then his shoulders sagged, and the vocoder emitted a strange noise Luke knew to be a sigh.

"I owe you an apology, Luke," he finally said.

Luke did his utmost not to gape. He didn't think he had ever heard his father apologise; not like this, not this outright.

"What for?" he asked.

Disbelief blossomed in the Force.

"I nearly _killed_ you," Vader snarled. Luke recoiled before he could help it, and his father seemed to calm down, a twinge of regret flashing in their bond.

"Earlier, I... lost control. It hadn't happened to me in nearly two decades, and I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep it from happening ever again."

Luke looked down at his hands and nodded, picking at his sheet and doing his best to keep his face composed. Vader moved to sit down on the seat Leia had vacated; carefully, he covered one of Luke's hands with his own.

"I never wanted you dead," he said. Luke didn't need the Force to know he was sincere. "For a moment, when I found you lying next to the Emperor..."

A silence. Luke didn't dare take back his hand.

"That was possibly the worst and the most frightening moment of my life," Vader finished to confess.

Luke swallowed, hating the way his throat closed up again, hating the sting in his eyes. There were many things he wanted to say, many emotions he couldn't quite identify.

"I take it this means you're not going to accept my offer," he whispered instead.

Subdued anger again, a few deliberate cycles of the respirator.

"To tell the truth, I am as outraged as Leia that you would even think it," Vader replied. "I fear the Emperor has wrought much damage in you, and I regret not seeing it earlier. He did the same thing to me, once."

Luke frowned.

"He didn't do anything," he protested. "I realised what he was up to before he could. I had a moment of weakness," and he was so ashamed of that just saying the word was harrowing, "but I would never have betrayed you."

"I know that now," Vader assured him. His thumb stroked the back of Luke's hand. "Be at peace, young one."

Luke closed his eyes and leant into the caress. Now that he knew he was safe, and his father wasn't going to have him executed, a tide of tiredness was overcoming him, his whole body starting to ache again.

In spite of himself, his emotions finally spilled over and tears started to run down his face. His father's hand came up to run through his hair, a repeated and soothing motion. Luke tilted his head into it, enjoying the tenderness while it lasted as he sobbed helplessly.

He was still safe. His family loved him, just as he did them. The realisation shouldn't have relieved him as much as it did.

Love was nothing to Sith, compared to power. It was a lesson Luke was still so far from learning...

How long until it put him at a disadvantage?

_They're holding you back. You threaten them._

"Sleep, Luke," Vader murmured. "No harm will come to you."

Luke finally surrendered and did just that, grasping his father's hand as he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
